


Gift

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Very very fluffy, and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: Jackson buys Mark a very special gift.





	Gift

The small black box felt heavy in Jackson's pocket and he felt sweat trick down his neck. Never had he ever been this nervous before and he couldn't tell whether he liked it or not. He was happy about it since it meant he cared but he's Jackson Wang for god's sake. And he's known Mark for ages. He decided he shouldn't be so nervous.

Taking a deep breath, he entered their shared apartment.   
"Mark?", he called out.   
"In the living room!", was the reply. Taking a deep breath, Jackson walked into the living room where he was greeted by his ever so beautiful boyfriend, dressed in something as casual as a white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. Jackson didn't think the older ever looked as beautiful as in this moment. Jackson eyed Mark up and down, causing Mark to raise his eyebrows slightly.   
"Something wrong?"  
"How do you even manage to look so perfect dressed in something like that?"  
Mark blushed a light shade of pink. Satisfied with the outcome, Jackson leaned down and caught Mark's lips with his own. After a couple of seconds he let go and sat down beside his boyfriend, letting a rather serious expression dress his face.   
"I need to talk to you."  
"What is it?", Mark asked and turned slightly, grabbing Jackson's hand carefully. Jackson let his own fingers surround Mark's as he looked him in the eyes.   
"Do you love me?"  
Mark's eyes widened. "Of course. Why would you even ask that?"  
"You're not at all thinking about leaving me?"  
"Oh my god, Jackson, what have you done now?"  
"Nothing, nothing! Have you ever regretted our relationship?"  
"Of course not! Jackson, what is wrong?"  
Jackson could tell Mark was getting anxious.  
"Do...do you want to break up?", Mark asked, a slight wave attached to his voice.   
"No, that's not it."  
"A break?"  
"No. I however have one more question."  
"Yes?"  
"Mark Yi-En Tuan. Would you do me a favor and marry me?", Jackson said as he picked the heavy box out of his pocket, opening it to expose the shining ring inside. The box lied heavy in his hands and every second passing made it heavier as he couldn't read whether Mark's reaction was positive or negative.   
"W-what?"  
"I want to spend my whole life with you."  
As Jackson spoke, he looked straight into Mark's eyes to ensure Mark that he wasn't lying. He could also see the tears building up.   
"So? Is it a yes or a no?", Jackson said, chuckling nervously, now fully understanding why he felt so nervous before. It was all about Mark's answer.   
"Yes. Oh my god, yes!", Mark let out his tears and attacked Jackson with kisses all over his face, ending up sitting in his lap while doing so. Jackson couldn't stop smiling as he wrapped his arms around Mark's waist while accepting the love he was receiving. When he found Mark was stable on his lap, he used one of his hands to cup the older's face, firmly pressing their lips together. Jackson grabbed onto Mark's sides and turned to lay him down on the couch while hovering above him. Ten minutes later, they found themselves with a computer searching for different wedding themes and items. 

Maybe Jackson had been nervous for nothing. Mark seemed to love his gift anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I for some reason thought I was smart when I wrote this because as gift is a synonym to a present in English, it means to be married in my native language (it also means poison, but that's a whole other spectrum haha).   
> I hope it worked out anyway, despite the cheesiness.


End file.
